This invention generally relates to storage batteries of the general lead acid type as commonly used in a vehicle and more specifically is directed toward facilitating the installation of a storage battery in a vehicle and its removal therefrom and subsequent charging.
The typical battery installation in a vehicle, such as an automobile, involves two clamp-like structures electrically coupled to the respective positive and negative leads of the vehicle and adapted to securely engage respective cylindrical terminals mounted in the upper surface of the battery. These electrical connectors generally include a nut and bolt combination for securing the connector to the battery terminal in establishing electrical connection therebetween. This arrangement is not conducive to the easy installation and removal of the battery for a number of reasons such as the difficulty in tightening and loosening the connecting bolt which is positioned in close proximity to the upper surface of the battery, corrosion in the form of acidic deposits on the battery terminals and connectors, and the relative softness of the conductive metals used therein which frequently results in the stripping of either the nut or bolt, or both.
Storage batteries in which the terminals are in the form of threaded recesses on a lateral portion of the battery are being produced and utilized in ever increasing numbers. This installation generally includes a pair of circular conductors, each coupled to a respective electrical lead of the vehicle and through which a threaded bolt is inserted. By threadably engaging the bolts in respective terminal recesses of the battery, electrical contact is established between the terminals of the battery and the respective leads of the vehicle. While corrosion is less of a problem in this latter type of battery terminal installation, this approach is no less difficult in terms of battery installation in and removal from the vehicle. Examples of quick disconnect battery installations for side-mounted battery terminals can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,514,056 to Leitzen, 1,542,676 to Drake et al, and 1,683,529 to Cohelan.
The easy installation and removal of a storage battery in a vehicle has obvious advantages. For example, the easy removal of a fully discharged battery for replacement or re-charging, or to temporarily use a fully charged battery in another vehicle, is highly desirable. A more frequent use of a quick connect/disconnect capability for a storage battery in a vehicle would more likely involve the frequent, temporary removal of the battery for periodic charging of the battery or for merely storing the battery at room temperature. This capability is not only highly desirable but sometimes absolutely essential in low temperature climates which impose excessive demands on a conventional storage battery.
The capability to temporarily remove, such as for an overnight period, a storage battery from a vehicle exposed to extremely low outside temperatures, would not only prolong battery life, but would also better maintain battery charge for subsequent vehicle operation. For even more reliable battery starting, it would be desirable to charge the battery when removed from the vehicle and store it at room temperature. Charging the battery at a higher temperature would result in more rapid and complete battery charging requiring less electrical energy for the charging cycle. Thus, less energy would be used for maintaining the battery in a fully charged state. However, charging a battery by means of a conventional. AC rectifier/regulator frequently results in the generation of sparks creating a hazard to the person making the connections and to the battery surroundings. Finally, aside from maintaining the battery in a charged state, the easy installation in and removal of a battery from a vehicle may be highly desirable for preventing not only battery theft, but also theft of the vehicle itself.
The present invention is intended to overcome the aforementioned limitations of current storage battery vehicle installations. This is accomplished for both a side-mounted terminal battery as well as for a battery in which the terminals are mounted on the top surface thereof by means of quick connect/disconnect electrical contacts firmly coupled to a battery mounting case integrally mounted to the vehicle.